


The Silent Companion

by Vengeful_Owl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengeful_Owl/pseuds/Vengeful_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You may not know me, and that’s alright, because I certainly do not know you. I used to travel the stars with a mad man with a blue box. I went on many adventures with him and his traveling companion named Rose Tyler. We traveled from planet to planet, to one time period to another, seeing all sorts of fascinating creatures and doing an awful lot of running; it tends wear out my soles, but I don’t complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Companion

You may not know me, and that’s alright, because I certainly do not know you.

I used to travel the stars with a mad man with a blue box. I went on many adventures with him and his traveling companion named Rose Tyler. We traveled from planet to planet, to one time period to another, seeing all sorts of fascinating creatures and doing an awful lot of running; it tends wear out my soles, but I don’t complain.

The mad man always made a fashion statement, wearing his brown pinstripe suit on his tall and skinny frame with his long trench coat and red converse shoes. He always stood out, yet nobody knew he existed, even as they passed by him, casually brushing shoulders on the street.

The one day I was acknowledged by someone other than the mad man, was the last day of my life. We were on the moon, in a hospital that was stolen from central London during lunch hour. We were on our own at the time, no Rose Tyler to be our Jiminy Cricket, so when we met Miss Martha Jones, I knew she was our next big adventure.

Too bad it was my last.

A long story short…ish, the mad man soaked up radiation to save the hospital from one of two disasters, but there was more yet to come, I suppose. Being the last of his kind and over 900 years old, the mad man channeled the radiation in his body into one object and discarded it into a waste basket.

Realizing that it was silly to throw away one, he threw its twin in the basket before running off to save the day.

And here I am, with my twin, sitting in a bin bag in the middle of an Earth Landfill until we decompose.

Oh well. The mad man's got plenty of red converse trainers lying around in his blue box.


End file.
